La última vez
by eljefe2000
Summary: Tweek recuerda a Craig, una noche nevada en parís recuerda el dia que murio.


South Park, antes un pueblo lindo de colorado, ahora la mayor parte estaba destruida, y el pueblo era defendido por unos niños, unos niños a los que se les había dado poderes para poder defenderse de aquellos que los atacaban.

-Tienes que irte Tweek- SuperCraig estaba mal herido, el papel con la S en su pecho ya no existía, su gorra estaba rota y sangraba por la boca- Aun si nuestros poderes son reales esta vez no soportaría perderte Tweek- Tweek vio como el café de sus padres ya no existía, aun así ellos huían a través de sus escombros-

-No me iré sin ti Craig- Craig suspiro antes de tomar por la camisa a Tweek- Kyle, Clyde, Token, Timmy, Stan, todos ellos están muertos, Kenny, Wendy, Butters, desaparecieron, y el culo gordo de Cartman nos abandono, si voy contigo esas cosas pueden seguirnos, no tengo mas fuerza, no podré defenderte si nos alcanzan, yo...- Craig, quien rara vez era expresivo estaba sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos- te amo Tweek- sin más lo beso antes de lanzarlo por aquel portal que estaba apunto de colapsar-

-Craig!- Tweek comenzó a llorar al ver como se cerraba el portal, siendo la última imagen de su novio un a sonrisa melancólica en su rostro y su dedo alzado en señal obscena-

-Super Craig, héroe asimilado- Craig estaba siendo sostenido por el cuello, por lo que parecía ser un chico, no mas grande que el, era dificil saberlo por la capucha que lo cubría-

-Ya no lo necesitamos, puedes proceder con la transformación, puede que este nos sirva más que aquellos 5- Craig pudo ver a sus amigos muertos en un estado de zombificación-

-Estás contento gordo culon!- Craig vio al Coon que estaba con los que le habían hecho eso a South Park y a sus amigos- eramos tus putos amigos- Eric al fin volteo a ver a Craig-

-No Craig, tu nunca fuiste mi amigo, solo un compañero, nada más- aunque Craig sabía eso, también sabía que había gente que ese hijo de puto apreciaba-

-No tienes corazón Cartman, no te importo lo que le paso a Clyde o a Stan- sabía que había dado en el punto débil al ver que el Coon había perdido su cara alegre- no, tal vez cuando torturaban al capitán Diabetes- Cartman ya se veía entre molesto y angustiado- que me dices de Jimmy, no, tienes razón, Qué bueno que Kenny y butters no están aquí para ver en lo que te convertiste, ellos fueron los únicos que siempre se preocuparon por ti, y mira la moneda con la que les pagaste- el coon saco sus garras atravezando a Craig

-Callate Craig!- eso fue lo que le digo mientras el chico casi sin vida sonreía-

-Tu sueño se cumplio, ahora viviras solo- Craig dio su último suspiro-

Mientras tanto Tweek despertaba en un cuarto que no era suyo, ni siquiera recordaba aquel cuarto.

-Veo que estás despierto- un chico encapuchado con máscara de Kabuki había aparecido en el cuarto con algo de Té y comida- te traje comida para que te recuperaras- por alguna razon no sentia paranoia, ni nervios, se sentía bastante relajado- te limpie la cafeína que tenias en tu organismo, una cantidad muy alta para un niño de tu edad- de algún modo el chico sabía que él estaba desconcertado-

-¿Quien eres?- la pregunta desconcertó al chico de la máscara que simplemente río-

-Mi nombre es...- el chico se quito la mascara antes de decir su nombre-

4 años después...

-¿Estas bien Tweek?- Tweek sonrió a su amigo que caminaba junto a él- ¿sigues pensando en eso?- aunque quisiera negarlo aun pensaba en eso-

-No te preocupes Kenny, aun te tengo a ti- ambos rubio sonrieron el uno al otro- la nieve que cae aquí me hace extrañar a mis padre- Tweek soltó sin pensar ese pensamiento-

Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio mientras veían la nieve y esperaban a sus amigos en la torre eiffel.

Aunque ambos chicos tenían las mismas personalidades, habían madurado en esos cuatro años. Tweek había comenzado a arreglar su desordenado cabello, había cambiado el café por el té, por lo que sus nervios y Tics se habían desvanecido, su voz seguía siendo aguda, pero se escuchaba más masculina y suave ahora, seguía vistiendo camisa y pantalones, una camisa azul como sus pantalones podía verse ese día, recordando a Craig. Kenny por otro lado vestía una visera marrón que dejaba su pelo rubio al descubierto, su bufanda naranja le cubría la boca, también podía notarse una sudadera naranja que hacía juego con sus guantes y pantalones sus tenis negros jugaban con la nieve y, de algún modo, sólo aquellos guantes amarillos chillones desencajaban con su ropa, su voz era melodiosa y masculina, una voz que atraía a las mujeres. ambos se habían vuelto chicos atleticos, y no solo por deporte.

-Oigan chicos, vamos al cuartel, que esperan?- un chico castaño llamó la atención de ambos chicos antes de salir corriendo por las calles de parís-

-Seguro que Butters está preocupado, ya sabes que se desespera con Wendy que se deprime al recordar a Stan- las palabras de Tweek hicieron reír a Kenny quien echó a correr en la misma dirección que el castaño-

-El último invita la cena- Kenny gritó aquello logrando que Tweek se apresurara a alcanzar a los otros dos-

-Eso es trampa- Tweek a pesar de no querer pagar la cena, a pesar de extrañar a Craig, sonreía, porque tenia amigos, nuevos y viejos, que lo ayudaban a no sentirse solo-

Fin


End file.
